


Sniffles

by Vale11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italian, M/M, sick!stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovviamente Stiles rimase piantato sulla sua poltrona, davanti al computer, a guardarlo come se avesse visto la Madonna. Il fatto che non avesse urlato né avesse cercato di colpirlo con la sua onnipresente mazza da baseball gli fece aggiungere punti all’autocontrollo di quel ragazzino iperattivo, ma aveva la faccia di uno che ha perso dieci anni di vita in un minuto e mezzo. Si schiarì la gola, ritirando zanne, artigli e occhi fluorescenti.<br/>“Stai bene, Stiles?”<br/>Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per cinque secondi buoni, prima di aprire bocca. Derek iniziò a pensare che fosse una sincope. Poi, letteralmente, esplose.<br/>Sterek, oh yeah, da un prompt di Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

No, seriamente: doveva iniziare a pensare di più e agire di meno. Necessariamente, per forza. Ma non ci poteva fare niente se proprio in quel momento stava passando sotto casa di Stiles, e l’aveva sentito tossire come uno che sta sputando i polmoni. Non era colpa sua nemmeno se aveva sentito solo l’odore di Stiles in casa, e non quello di suo padre, deducendo che era da solo e che stava morendo soffocato da qualcosa.  
O, peggio, da qualcuno.  
Non sapeva perché morire soffocato da qualcuno dovesse essere necessariamente peggio di morire soffocato da qualcosa, considerando che il risultato era pressoché identico, ma l’idea che qualcuno facesse del male a quel ragazzino non gli andava propriamente a genio.  
Affatto.  
Non ci pensò molto, in sintesi, quando decise che scardinare la finestra di camera con le unghie e con i denti, letteralmente, ringhiando e facendo lampeggiare i suoi occhi blu metallico come la sirena di un’ambulanza.  
Si sentì un idiota subito dopo, però. Poco ma sicuro.  
Nessuno stava strozzando Stiles, niente stava annegando Stiles: il ragazzino stava semplicemente tossendo l’anima per il semplice fatto che sembrava avere un febbrone da cavallo. Sorvolò sul fatto che ormai la sua vita fosse così costellata dall’idea di essere ammazzato che quella fosse la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente in ogni caso, cosa che avrebbe fatto impazzire più di un terapeuta, e restò imbambolato sul davanzale a fissare Stiles, infagottato in un felpone che poteva tranquillamente contenerlo quattro o cinque volte,col naso bordeaux e una scatola di kleenex a portata di tutte e due le mani.  
Ovviamente Stiles rimase piantato sulla sua poltrona, davanti al computer, a guardarlo come se avesse visto la Madonna. Il fatto che non avesse urlato né avesse cercato di colpirlo con la sua onnipresente mazza da baseball gli fece aggiungere punti all’autocontrollo di quel ragazzino iperattivo, ma aveva la faccia di uno che ha perso dieci anni di vita in un minuto e mezzo. Si schiarì la gola, ritirando zanne, artigli e occhi fluorescenti.  
“Stai bene, Stiles?”  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per cinque secondi buoni, prima di aprire bocca. Derek iniziò a pensare che fosse una sincope. Poi, letteralmente, esplose.  
“Dio santo, Derek, Stai scherzando? - gli urlò addosso, per quanto la voce nasale glielo permetteva - ma sei diventato scemo? Che ti prende, entrarmi in casa così? Potevo morire d’infarto!”  
Derek accantonò tutte le risposte che contenevano la spiegazione scientifica del perché la sua morte in quel modo fosse poco probabile, ed ebbe l’accortezza di arrossire e vergognarsi come un ladro, senza però darlo a vedere nell’immediato. Preferì stringere le labbra e fissarsi le scarpe come se contenessero tutte le risposte della vita.  
“Ti ho sentito tossire, credevo che qualcuno ti stesse…” Non finì la frase, appoggiandosi le mani sulla gola e mimando una delle morti peggiori in circolazione, almeno secondo lui. Era quasi affogato in una piscina, grazie a Jackson. Sapeva come si stava senza ossigeno. Non bello. Non divertente. No. Affatto.  
“Mi hai sentito tossire…oddio, mi hai sentito tossire e hai pensato che qualcuno mi stesse strangolando? Cos’hai in testa, CSI?”  
Di nuovo, Derek decise di trovare interessantissimo il pavimento.  
“Stiles, sembrava che ti stessero ammazzando o che avessi deciso di sputare i polmoni! - cercò di spiegarsi, imbarazzato come gli era raramente capitato di essere - Mi è venuto istintivo! Ti sistemerò la finestra, ok? Mi dispiace.”  
Alzò la testa, rendendosi conto che Stiles lo guardava ancora in cagnesco e poi annusò l’aria per confermare la sua supposizione.  
“Tuo padre è fuori?”  
Stiles scosse la testa, voltandosi di nuovo verso il computer.  
“Non posso credere che questa conversazione stia avendo luogo - biascicò intorno a un colpo di tosse - mio padre ha il turno di notte stasera”  
Derek annuì, ben consapevole che Stiles gli stava dando la schiena e non poteva vederlo. Strinse le mani sul davanzale della finestra, restio ad andarsene. Non voleva lasciare Stiles da solo, ora che sapeva che non stava bene.  
“Hai mangiato?”  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso il lupo.  
“Sul serio, Derek? Non ti facevo così… - disegnò cerchi in aria con la mano destra, cercando la parola giusta e tenendosi stretti i lembi della felpa con la sinistra - mamma chioccia”  
Derek arrossì ulteriormente, e Stiles ebbe un moto di qualcosa di molto simile alla pietà: in fondo gli era piombato in camera perché credeva che qualcuno gli stesse facendo del male. Scardinando la finestra. Ma quelli erano dettagli.  
Si era preoccupato, e lui lo stava trattando discretamente male. Sbuffò.  
“No, capo lupo, non ho mangiato - rispose, abbassando il volume del sarcasmo di un paio di tacche - non ho fame”  
Derek osò alzare la testa, un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Non hai fame o non hai voglia di cucinare?”  
Stiles buttò fuori un sospiro esasperato, voltandosi di nuovo verso il monitor: la luce azzurra che gli rimbalzava in faccia lo faceva sembrare ancora più pallido di quanto la febbre non l’avesse già reso.  
“Tu hai voglia di cucinare quando stai male?”  
Io rischio di morire, se sto male. Lo pensò, ma non lo disse.  
“Quindi hai fame?”  
Il ragazzino si strinse nelle spalle, allungandosi vesso la scatola di kleenex a destra del pc e soffiandosi il naso con una certa potenza. Quando si girò, insospettito dal silenzio che regnava in camera sua, si accorse che Derek non c’era più. Sparito. Magari se n’era andato, appariva e scompariva spesso in quel modo.  
“E chi sei - riflette a mezza voce - Batman?”

Non passarono più di dieci minuti, e Stiles iniziò a sentire un profumo decisamente invitante salire dalla cucina. Suo padre non era tornato, avere sentito macchina, chiavi, cancello e porta, quindi chi è che aveva deciso di giocare al cuoco in casa sua? L risposta gli arrivò pochi secondi dopo, quando Derek aprì la porta accostata usando il gomito e bilanciando su un vassoio improvvisato da un cartone per la pizza usato una scodella di noodles istantanei fumanti e una tazza di qualcosa decisamente a bollore, a giudicare dalla condensa. Nell’altra mano aveva una bottiglia d’acqua e una scatola di tachipirine.  
Per la seconda volta in mezz’ora, Stiles restò a bocca aperta.  
“Sul serio?”  
Derek gli rispose alzando un sopracciglio, appoggiando il vassoio sul comodino e tirandolo su di peso dalla sedia.  
“Ehi, ehi! - protestò - cosa credi di fare?”  
Derek alzò il piumone, ci ficcò Stiles sotto, si tolse le scarpe e si sedette accanto a lui senza troppe cerimonie. Poi gli indicò il vassoio con un cenno della testa.  
“Mangia”  
Stiles boccheggiò un paio di volte.  
“Chi sei tu, un alieno? Quando ti hanno sostituito?”  
Derek faticò parecchio ad annegare il sorriso che gli stava per far alzare gli angoli della bocca, cercò di restare il più serio possibile e gli indicò di nuovo il vassoio.  
“Stiles - ripetè scandendo le sillabe - mangia”.  
Dire che Stile si sentì intimidito era riduttivo, ma allungò la mano verso i noodles e iniziò a mangiare, gettando ogni tanto un’occhiata al lupo: Derek non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo. Inquietante. Ma anche confortante, in un certo senso. Quando ebbe finito, Derek gli passò acqua e tachipirina, poi gli ficcò in mano la tazza di camomilla fumante.  
“Bevi”  
“Hai finito di darmi ordini?”  
“No”  
Derek gli tolse la tazza di mano, lo bloccò sul letto con un braccio e poi si sdraiò, tirandoselo addosso e facendo combaciare la schiena di Stiles col suo petto.  
“Uh…Derek? Che stai facendo?”  
“Dormi”  
Stiles si sentì stringere, un braccio del lupo intorno alle costole e il suo petto contro la schiena. Era comodo, dopotutto. Non intendeva capitolare senza opporre resistenza, in ogni caso.  
“Derek, devo finire di studiare, ho scuola domani, e…”  
Derek aumentò la stretta sulle sue costole, riuscendo quasi nell’intento di stritolarlo.  
“Niente scuola domani, Stiles - gli ringhiò sul collo - hai la febbre. Dormi”  
Stiles si permise di sorridere, sicuro di non essere visto, e si voltò verso Derek.  
“Ti dispiace? - gli chiese appogiandogli la fronte sul petto - sto più comodo, così”  
Derek grugnì qualcosa di non esattamente comprensibile, ma non oppose resistenza. Scivolò sotto le coperte con la grazia tipica di chi ospita un lupo sotto pelle e gli appoggiò una mano sulla nuca.  
“Dormi, Stiles”  
“E’ un ordine, capo lupo?”  
“Si,Stiles - rispose Derek, con un sorriso nascosto nella voce - Dormi. Quando stai meglio ti porto fuori a cena”  
Stiles rimase fermo immobile, con uno starnuto sospeso e i battiti irregolari.  
“E’ un ordine, capo lupo?”  
Ripetè balbettando.  
“Si, Stiles - sentì il mento di Derek appoggiarglisi sui capelli - dormi”.  
Sorrise.  
La finestra, però, gliel’avrebbe risistemata in ogni caso.


End file.
